new_testapolisfandomcom-20200214-history
Sim Rules
Everything written on this wiki is protected by copyright. Anyone profiting from this work without the authors permission will suffer legal consequences. Do not distribute. Welcome to the City Of New Testapolis - New Testapolis is a small downtown area of a much bigger city. It's set in the year 2097. Guide And guidelines: Quick Start Guide Guide and guidelines The only allowed races are: Human, Cyborg, Android NOTE: If you have an idea of a character you want to play, that is not one of the approved races you need to apply via the forum and your application will be reviewed by our staff. IMPORTANT: This is a early beta build and only a homestead for testing purposes, if we manage to get enough interest in this we will upgrade to a full sim, so it all really depends on how much you like it and feel free to support us! What kind of clothing should you wear? Know that this is a sci-fi sim, but it does not mean entirely that you will have to depend and go on sci fi clothing hunt, we go with the "modern" clothing seeing as it's easier to get a hold of but don´t let that scare you off, if you want to go with a more cyber look your of course allowed to. Realistic actions only! I. Basic Rules: Races. Human: Being a human here is like being a human anywhere, you are just as fragile as you are in real life. You bleed and you do suffer injuries, but then again nothing can compare to the human intellect, as a human you have unlimited choices on where to go. Cyborgs: You are still human, do not mistake this as a entirely new race, you are a technologically enhanced human, this does NOT give you superpowers, it can be that you lost a leg or a arm and got it replaced, then you are considered a cyborg, because you have lost human parts. In reality you are still human. Note about augmentations. There is a wide variety of augmentations available on the market, everything between artificial heart to lung filtration system goes, just know that the more you carry, the heavier you become and the more damage your body will suffer seeing as not everything can be replaced, if you have arms they are heavier than what a human arm would be, and will put weight on your shoulders as an example. If you have the lung filtration system you are immune to gas toxins like the ones in the sewer and will never need a gas mask, this comes at a price though. Your lung capacity is limited and you will suffer a de-buff on endurance. Androids. You are a robot. AI exist but its very limited and still controlled by a system of commands. You cannot "feel real feelings" as an AI does, humans have not yet gotten this to function properly so you are still bound to a system of rules, however this system can of course be re-edited if someone designs to re-program you into breaking those rules, however robots that does not follow the control pattern are usually put down quickly by the police or The Public Eye. NOTE: As a android regular copper coated bullets does not do a lot of damage, might rip a cord or two, but that´s about it. However there exists Roverium-plated bullets, and if you read the info about Roverium it reacts to frictions so when the bullet starts to spin in the barrel it becomes electrified and once its inside the robot it becomes super charged as the Roverium meets a source of energy. This will create a short circuit in the android and hopefully shut it down. *NOTE* Roverium bullets are not always carried by the police and most androids are programmed to obey what a police officer or their master commands them to do, as long as it is within the frames of what their program tells them. ■ NO AGE PLAY ■ NO CHILD AVATARS ■ NO BEASTIALITY ■ NO UNREALISTIC AVATARS OR CHARACTERS (i.e. Vampires, Werewolves, etc.) ■ NO POWERGAMING OR GOD-MODDING ■ NO DRAMA! We have a 0% drama policy and we will enforce it well. You will be warned the first time you cause drama, do it again and you can expect to be excluded permanently. II. Roleplaying 101 in New Testapolis All emotes are made use using the /me command and everything your character says should be in quotations, all emotes are part of your characters story development, but also you may want to consider to not type to long or take to long to respond seeing as people might loose interest, everyone hates to read several long A4 sized posts about insignificant things when you are tired as an example. The really bad way to do it Millie Jarvinen sighs Millie Jarvinen: Hey you there stop! Millie Jarvinen drives a car The better way! Millie jarvinen opens the door of the car, slips inside it and softly presses the ignion button, the car starts up with a distinct yet familiar sound as she mutters to herself "piece of junk" All posts in Local Chat are considered to be IC (in-character). If you must post OOC (Out-of-Character) chat in Local Chat, please enclose it in double-parathesis: "(( ))". III. New Testapolis Combat Rules ■ The Basics: All combat in Testapolis is role-play based. There are no dice or metered combat systems. However if a dispute is unable to be settled, you can IM the person and ask if they have any combat system you do, NOTE You are not to wear this the entire time, it is just for that moment to solve that dispute if it cannot be reasoned any other way, see it as a last resort card, we will always have RP combat take priority over RP combat All attacks should be posted as attempts. Only the person you are attacking can decide if the attack is successful or not. So instead of posting: "/me whips out his switchblade and slices Bill across the gut deeply", you should post: "/me whips out his switchblade and swings it towards Bill's gut, hoping to give him a deep cut." Only Bill can decide if your attack will hit or miss. Conversely, only you can decide if any of Bill's attacks hit or miss you. No one may be seriously disfigured or killed unless they give explicit consent before-hand. ■ Injuries: Injuries and healing should be role-played out. If you get beaten up, you can't walk around town fully-healed a few hours later. Healing Time Guidelines: 1. Mild injuries: mildly beaten up in a fist-fight, banged up face, bruised sides, etc. Healing time should take about 1-2 days IRL (in-real-life) time. 2. Moderate injuries: moderate blunt trauma from fists or melee weapons (broken nose, beaten-up by brass knuckles, baseball bat/crowbar injuries that did not include the head or breaking major bones), or moderate knife wounds (slashes/cuts). Healing time should take about 3-4 days IRL time. 3. Serious injuries: Any gunshot wound, any trauma that resulted in badly broken bones or serious head trauma, or a serious knife wound (such as a deep stab-wound ). Healing time should take 6-7 days IRL time. All Injuries should be placed in a tab in your profile's "Picks" along with the date they occurred. Once they have healed, you can remove them. Special Note: The role advantage of being an Android is that healing time is reduced by half** PAY CLOSE ATTENTION TO THIS PART!! Androids do NOT go to the hospital, they have certified people that can repair them and there are two ways to do this, either you find someone from the civilians that work as it, or visit the public eye building, if you are gunned down as a android you will stop working for most part, see it as you shutdown, however you can always be restored unless you blow yourself into smithereens. ■ Weapons Getting a firearm in Testapolis is a hard task, first of you need to have been a active member for a while. there will be a contact witch is run by one of the admin staff that will be able to deal weapons in a smaller amount. and to an expensive price as well. If you manage to score a deal with the dealer you will be given a item, THIS ITEM IS REQUIRED to always have with you, it´s no mod, no copy but transferable, see it as you give a pistol to someone then you wont have it yourself after giving it away. and upon request from someone asks that you display it, just rightclick the item then hit ADD or rez it on the ground so they can inspect it, This system is made to ensure that not everyone is armed and ready for battle, also to put you in situations where you have to be careful because you never know who is armed. All melee weapons are allowed. ONLY hand-guns . SMG´s & Assault rifles are allowed as fire-arms, NOTE pistols and SMg´s are semi while assault rifles are Bolt operated.; NO explosives, machine-guns, etc. NOTE: Assault rifles are only available to the public eye and the high ranked police officers for the time being, however there will start to drop in illegal versions to the black market after some time has passed. When you do use your gun, make your first post drawing and aiming the gun--you may NOT draw your gun and fire on the same post. Regarding fire-arms, please use guns restrictively. If you're running around shooting at everyone who looks at you funny, the police will be instructed to come gunning for you in full-force, and your arrest will result in extended jail-time! Also, Law Enforcement will consider assault with a fire-arm as a serious offense, but assault with melee-weapons is not so serious. Keep this in mind. ■ Character Sheets & Combat If two opponents are MORE OR LESS evenly matched in regards to stats and specific skills, then they are considered evenly matched. Period. Don't be a stickler for minor details on character sheets. However, important points to remember: 1. Character Sheets DO Matter: We ask that people use common sense. If your opponent has a better Physical rating, and/or has a Specific Skill that gives him an advantage over you (such as "hand-to-hand combat" in a fist-fight), please be realistic and give him/her the advantage. 2. The Lack of a Specific Skill Does NOT Dennote Total Incompetence: If you're un-armed, have no cover, and are running at a gun-man who is firing his entire clip into you, you're in deep trouble REGARDLESS of whether or not the shooter has "Firearms" as a Specific Skill. If you are helpless (restrained or unaware) and someone sticks a knife in your back, it really makes no difference if the attacker has "Melee Weapons" or not. The lack of a specific skill doesn't mean the player is totally incompetent in that skill--it just means they are "average" at that skill, and not *particularly good* at it. Remember, regardless of character sheets, being out-numbered is considered an extremely important aspect in determining outcomes to a fight. ■ Stunsticks Now stunsticks is something you will experience from the police force, its basicly a rod with a Roverium plated top part, once electrified the roverium stone reacts to this en becomes energized , beeing hit by this weapons is like beeing hit with a baton that tases you at the same time, short said it hurts no matter who you are, robot, human or cyborg, you will not be able to resist this kind of weapon, however it has a limited range. regular healing time applies. Weapons that are Ok; do consider this is almost the year 2100 and most modern firearms you see today does not fill a purpose in the future, they are considered old, however you are free to use them but do keep in mind that you have inferior firepower then. but we allow this to keep the style of fashion open. But we would prefer if you got a bit more futuristic looking weapons, specially for melee weapons. Also if you carry a melee weapon in public the police will probably ask you to remove it, this society is a safe society and there is no need to run around and instill fear into the citizens. Weapons that are NOT OK! Minigun grenade launcher rocket launcher sniper rifle (WIll be authorised in specific future events) any form of explosives (Note explosions can still happen if its a rigged event) But be realistic! ■ Sexual Role-play Anything goes EXCEPT age-play and beastiality. Capture and rape role-play is perfectly fine--however, everyone is allowed to have RP Limits, which may include rape. Please respect RP Limits. ■ Vehicles We do not currently allow resident owned vehicles in the sim, however we offer Two taxi cars that can be found in the taxi station downtown, to start this vehicle simply type "Start" in local chat, to stop it simply hit the "stand up" button, or type stop in local chat if you just want to turn fo the engine but remain seated. *NOTE* We offer these for free seeing as some areas are only accessible by flying there, this means do not expect the cab to remain there once you get back from your errand and do not hog the vehicles. They seat 4 people so try to RP up with people if several might want to go places and fly them there. it´s that easy. The police currently has two vehicles themselves. These are for the police ONLY, if we find anyone else driving these we will warn you, upon doing it again we will eject you, and if you do it again, we will ban you. Respect the driving rules. Also if you fly to high the Public Eye building, there are two turrets that are placed there, they will fire upon you, if this happens your vehicle is disabled, note there is no scripted function for this but we can see who they have been shooting at and how many bullets, and if the turrets have de-spawned due to lack of ammo RP wise they are still there, this is to protect the Public Eye from people ramming cars inside the top structure Controls /commands Local chat: Start , this starts the vehicle Local chat : Stop, this stops the vehicles engine W. Move forward A Move Left S Move Back D Move right E Increase height C Decrease Height Category:Rules Category:Non-lore